


Star Wars: Rogue Squadron

by posteritybitme



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posteritybitme/pseuds/posteritybitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far way....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Rogue Squadron

**Laura’s POV**

I close my eyes and focus on my breathing, tightening every muscle in my body and attempt to clear my mind of everything besides the stone sitting before me that I am meant to move. My master has instructed me to do a hand stand while using the Force to telekinetically pile rocks atop one another every day for the last three months, and every day for the last three months the stone has done nothing more than wiggle in place. 

“Yes, very good young one,” I hear Yoda’s encouraging words, excitement evident in his voice. The Force Ghost of the great Jedi Master has trained me in the ways of the Force for the last eight years. “Feeeel the Force. Concentrate.”

Carefully shifting my weight to one hand, I lift my right hand off of the ground and reach outwards to feel the link of energy between myself and the rock. As I focus, a familiar sensation of energy tingles against my palm and spreads to my fingertips. Taking one last deep breath I visualize the stone moving to its desired destination as I exhale, trying to hide my smile when I hear Yoda’s laughter penetrate my thoughts. Gently I set the stone down on top of the other rock. When I open my eyes I am so excited to see that I have finally accomplished this trial, I lose my balance and fall to the ground in a heap. 

Again the Force Ghost’s laughter rings throughout the forest as the small Jedi Master shrouded in a blue aura approaches me. “The Force is strong in you youngling.” 

“Master, father has told me stories of your past. Will I ever be capable of becoming as strong a Jedi as you?” I asked the question that had been plaguing me for some time, climbing back to my feet. 

Lately I have been inundated by this feeling that something was coming. Though Master Yoda continually tells me that fear can lead a Jedi down a dark path, I cannot help but worry that my time on Degobah, happily training with my father and Master Yoda will soon be coming to an end. It still feels like something is missing.

I see the look of deep concentration and wisdom on his face which usually means he is about to blow my mind with some deep, meaningful message that I will not understand for months until one day its meaning practically slaps me across the face and I feel foolish for not understanding sooner. 

Nodding in understanding the Jedi Master looks directly at me. “Feel your destiny fast approaching, do you Laura?” 

Hearing the word ‘destiny’ causes my heart to skip a beat. Destiny is finality. Destiny means my time here really is over. Destiny means that the trials and tribulations Yoda and my father have been tirelessly preparing me for since birth are about to begin. Time and time again Yoda has felt my thoughts and emotions, but I never get used to it though I have learned there is no point in hiding because he already knows my mind, sometimes even before I do.

“I fear that I am not ready for the path that the Force has laid out before me,” I admit. 

“Hmmmm… Complete this stage of your journey is. Difficult is the path you are meant to travel Laura. Incomplete you feel now because only one half of a whole are you. Have faith in the Force, and fail you shall not young one. Go now to your father.” Yoda says more urgently.

“One half of a whole… Are you referring to the Force as being my other half? I know as a Jedi the Force is a part of me, but I thought it was more than a half, I thought you said it is everywhere even when there appears to be nothing. Master Yoda I don’t understand wha—”

Chuckling at my rambling, as he always does when he gives me cryptic messages and I go off on a tangent, Yoda interrupts. “Time it is, for you to meet your destiny young one. Go now. May the Force be with you,” and with that he disappears into thin air.  
\-----------------------------------  
When I arrive to the small hut that was once Master Yoda’s home, I pause hearing voices speaking in hushed tones. I recognize one of the voices as being my father’s; the other is definitely a female’s voice, but is too quiet for me to make out. 

_So it is time then?... Yes, she is more than ready… I know, but we have known for many years that this is the will of the Force… I accept my fate and will find you on the other side for training… She really is… I couldn’t be prouder… I feel it too, I will see you soon…_

“Laura honey, is that you?” I hear my father call from within the shelter. 

“Yeah dad, it’s me. Master Yoda sent me home early. He seemed weirder than usual today,” I giggle, pushing open the door. “I finally used telekinesis to move that blasted stone!”

My father gazed down at me with amazement. “Laura… That is a huge feat for a youngling of only eight years! Darling I have no doubt you will grow up to be a strong and wise Jedi, just like Master Yoda, and your mother.”

Removing the brown hooded cloak that covered my traditional Jedi garments consisting of a long tan tunic that falls just below my waist, a brown utility belt, and dark brown trousers with knee high brown leather boots, I quickly turn to face him. 

“Father what is going on? You never mention mother! And today in training Yoda was all ‘You are one half of a whole’, and ‘Time to meet your destiny it is’—” I pause to suspiciously glance around the small room for Yoda, he hates it when I imitate him. 

“I can’t be sure but I sense a disturbance in the Force father. Is it calling to me? Is it telling me something and I am not listening closely enough?” It sounds stupid. I am too young for the Force to be calling to me. I am almost embarrassed for asking in the first place. I ask the questions in quick succession, carefully studying my father’s features. 

He has thick, black hair that falls below his collar bone in an untamed mess and a braid on the right hand side of his face, much like my own hair aside from the fact that I have light, honey brown hair and I am wearing a headband of ripped brown cloth I tie around my head during training. 

He has strong facial features, a scar on his left cheek, and dark eyes that he said he could not rid himself of due to the time he spent serving the Dark side. My father was a double agent for the Alliance in the past, but he has admitted to me that he dabbled with the power of Dark side of the Force which still left its mark. 

He is tall, and tells me that someday I will be tall just like him, although I have yet to hit my growth spurt, but I am only eight so he assures me I still have lots of time to grow. Sometimes I really hate being short, but then I remember that I am taller than Master Yoda, and in spite of his size he is still one of the greatest Jedi Knights in history. 

My father is strong with the Force, and though he will not speak of my mother, Master Yoda has told me that she was one of the most powerful Jedi he had ever known. Though I do not know what Force powers she possessed, Yoda assures me that one day I will learn about her and will find those same abilities within myself. He told me that she showed such devotion to the Force that she even renounced her own name as a sign of pure selflessness and dedication, and became known as ‘the Dark Woman’ although she served the Jedi when the Force called upon her. Yoda never really elaborated on how she served, and when I asked about her, he always responded the same way, ‘All in good time young one’.

I still don’t know her real name, and father refuses to tell me. He feels a deep seeded anger when he thinks of her because she gave me up as a small baby due to her belief that Jedi should have no possessions or attachments that can distract from the Force. He says that the rage he feels when he thinks of me being abandoned as an infant, and dropped off to a tribe of Ewoks for the first year of my life causes him to tap into the Dark side of the Force. He swore to renounce the Dark side for good when Yoda helped him track me down and promised to help train me if father would give up being a ‘grey’ Jedi and give himself over completely to the light. 

Father continued to just stare at me in disbelief. “So in tune with the Force at such a young age…” He looks to the corner of the room and shakes his head before bringing his eyes back to me. 

Simultaneously we both turn to face the door when we hear a ship approaching which is a very bizarre encounter on Degobah. The entire planet is essentially a swamp making it undesirable to most, probably one of the reasons Yoda instructed father to raise me here.

“Listen Laura, we don’t have much time.” I see father pick up his lightsaber and attach it to his black utility belt. “The call you have sensed is the Force my child. You have accomplished all that you can here on Degobah. An opportunity will soon present itself for you to leave, and when it arises you must take it. Travel under the name Laura Hollis, do not be associated with the name ‘Vos’ until you find someone you can trust, or else they will immediately think you are associated with the Dark side. Now, go to the trunk at the end of your bed and grab the lightsaber sitting in there. You are ready to wield it now. It once belonged to Master Yoda himself. It will serve you well.”

I look frantically around the room hearing the ship quickly approaching. “Father I do not understand why you are telling me this. Will you not be coming with me?”

Dropping to his knees so he is level with me, my father places his strong hands on my shoulders. “By way of the Force I will always be with you Laura. Do not forget that no matter what happens. I love you,” he says in a gentle voice, pulling me into a firm embrace. “Now go, do as I have instructed and listen carefully for guidance from the Force Laura.”

Tears begin to fill my eyes involuntarily. For some reason I can feel that this will be the last time I see my father, but the sadness is overwhelmed by the familiar pull I have been experiencing for weeks now; the call of the Force, a call which I must answer.

Following my father’s commands I grab my dark brown cloak and pull my hood up to hide my face. I run to the heavy wooden chest and pull it open, shuffling items until I see the metallic and black hilt of the lightsaber. The handle is shorter than my father’s, most likely suited to fit the small Jedi’s hand, making it an ideal size for me. I feel the sturdy weight in my hands and it feels right, the cool metal pressed to the palm of my hand. A shiver runs down my spine and butterflies fill my stomach as I feel my mind begin to clear and focus on the task at hand. 

Instinctively I jump from the window and move carefully through the trees, hiding so I can watch the intruders land. The ship is flat and appears to be some sort of light freighter with modifications no doubt made by the pilot. From the corner of my eye I see my father emerge from the house, wearing his traditional black cloak with the hood up to cast a shadow over face. 

The ship is being held up on landing gear, and I see the bottom door open with a hiss from the belly of the freighter, but no one exits. As soon as the door opens warmth fills my body and I feel my senses heighten further. The tingling that was in my hand earlier that day when I moved the stone takes over my entire body. “Who is in that ship…” I whisper quietly to myself.

That is when I hear the sound of a blaster being fired and the hum of my father’s blue lightsaber being drawn deflecting the laser against one of the trees. My eyes scan the forest for the person responsible, when I see a bounty hunter wearing blue and grey armour with a green cape over their left shoulder, a grey helmet with a black ‘T’ shape in the middle outlined in red, and a rocket pack that the person is now using to fly in circles over my father. 

Again they fire and he effortlessly deflects the blasts, narrowly missing the bounty hunter. His form is flawless, and his agility surprises me. I have never actually seen my father in a real battle. We would spar every day with wooden practice sabers so he could teach me Shii-Cho, the first form of saber technique, but this is something different entirely. 

I watch carefully as my father reaches out with his free hand and sends a large log flying through the air towards the bounty hunter, clipping the jet pack and causing it to malfunction sending them spiraling to the ground with a crash. 

That is when I see them; two small children, no bigger than me. A boy and girl, both with dark hair and pale skin peeking their heads out from the door at the bottom of the ship watching the battle. I gaze at the girl who is standing protectively in front of her smaller brother and I feel the tingling that took over my body when they door opened increase tenfold when her eyes find me in the woods. There is an overwhelmingly cold feeling surrounding the girl, but for some reason I am drawn to it. I sense the girl’s fear and anger as my father closes in on the bounty hunter with his lightsaber raised but not yet striking, no doubt offering them mercy if they surrender just as he taught me to do during training. 

“Laura…” I hear a woman’s voice interrupting my daze at the girl. Whipping my head back and forth to find where the sound is coming from, she speaks once more. “Laura, the time is now. Move cautiously towards the ship, but be careful not to be seen. Be strong in these next few moments Laura. Your actions in response to the events about to transpire will shape the face of the future my child.” 

I feel the love behind the woman’s voice when she calls me ‘my child’. “Mother?” I ask in a broken voice.

I hear her laugh in disbelief, before the voice speaks again. “Your questions will soon have answers Laura, but for now focus on the task at hand. Feel the Force flow through you and allow it to be your guide. When the opportunity presents itself run inside the ship, fly to Yavin 4 and find Jedi Master Jaina Skywalker of the Jedi Council. She is in hiding, so use your instincts to help you. Tell her you are Laura Hollis, daughter of Quinlan Vos and An’ya-Kuro Hollis. She will know what to do from there. Be brave my child, and may the Force be with you.”

Bringing my gaze back to my father, I watch as the bounty hunter sets down their blaster in surrender just as a black hooded figure jumps through the sky from a small imperial fighter ship speeding by overhead. The man spins gracefully upon making contact with the ground to absorb the shock of the fall, and stands in an attack stance with his red lightsaber drawn.

“Is—is that a sith…” I whisper in shock, my jaw dropped and heart racing. 

The bounty hunter dives for their gun, turning and shooting while my father was distracted by this new adversary, only to have him deflect the oncoming blast which connected directly to their chest and the bounty hunter fell limp to the ground, no doubt dead.

That is when I hear a pained scream emerge from the ship. The small girl and boy jump from the platform and run to the bounty hunter’s side completely ignoring the two men wielding lightsabers, currently sizing each other up.

The intensity was captivating while father and the black figure circled one another, slowing stripping themselves of their cloaks to reveal their matching black tunics and trousers, the only difference being the green accents on my father’s tunic, and his blue lightsaber. 

The stranger had wavy dark brown hair, and appeared to be around the same age as my father. His eyes were yellow most likely due to degradation as a result of using the Dark side of the Force, and he had chiselled facial bones. If it wasn’t for his menacing expression he might actually be considered handsome.

Through the trees behind me I see the second imperial fighter land in a small clearing. Battle droids armed with blasters begin to approach where I am hiding. Fairly certain that they have not yet spotted me I begin to move through the trees towards the bounty hunter’s ship. For the moment the trees are providing me cover, but to get to the ship I have to emerge from the forest and make a run for the open platform, not to mention somehow figure out how to take off once I reach the control panel.

“Intruder, intruder.” 

“Fire!”

“Roger, Roger.”

I hear the battle droids croak from behind me as they begin to fire, narrowly missing as I start to sprint through the woods only to be cut off by a Storm Trooper that must have circled around to corner me. 

“Your lightsaber Laura!” I hear the woman’s voice echo through my mind. Pulling out the blade, I hold the glowing green weapon in front of me as my father taught me to in the past, and I clear my mind. 

Just as the Strom Trooper raises his blaster and fires I move the green blade impulsively to the right and deflect the blast back at him, causing him to drop to the ground. Turning my head I see that the battle droids have managed to catch up to me, so I turn to face them in a defensive Shii-Cho stance and walk backwards slowly, deflecting their blasts as I move towards the ship. 

I manage to drop one droid, leaving three walking towards me still firing when I close in on the clearing leading to the freighter. Glancing over my shoulder, I make brief eye contact with my father and note the proud smile on his face as I continue to defend myself from the blasters with the lightsaber like a real Jedi. One more droid gets hit with a deflected shot removing its arm. I smirk to myself because this is kind of fun, and I am quickly closing in on the entrance of the ship, though now I am completely exposed in the open.

Looking back to my father briefly I notice that a tree has fallen to the ground at some point when I was distracted by the droids. Father reaches out with one hand and sends blue lightning bolts from his fingertips towards the Sith who manages to absorb the shock with his hands and shoots the bolts back to my father. The light appears much brighter leaving the Sith’s hand. I see my father use his light saber to try and absorb the Force lightning, but he is overpowered and falls to the ground in pain. 

“LAURA RUN!” I hear him shout from the ground, but my limbs stop working as I watch the Sith walk slowly and arrogantly towards my father, clearly not willing to offer him mercy as he had shown the bounty hunter. 

I lose focus, and barely register the burning pain in my left shoulder realizing one of the battle droids must have shot me, but that pain is nothing in comparison to the feeling in my chest, fully aware of my father’s fate. Instead of turning to defend himself, he faces me and smiles gently. 

“He knew this would be his fate Laura. You will see him again child. If you do not escape then all of this will have been for nothing. Now move!” The mysterious woman’s voice rings through my mind, but I remain frozen.

“GET OUT OF HERE CUPCAKE!” A voice yells to me. It does not belong to my father, or the mystery woman, but to the small, dark haired girl that had been crouched beside the bounty hunter’s body on the ground. 

The sight of the girl running towards me snaps me out of my trance and I begin blocking shots once again. I stop just outside of the ship holding my defensive stance. Tears are streaming down my face as I see the Sith closing in; his lightsaber raised above his head to strike my father down. 

“Get in!” I shout to the girl, certain that I can hold off the battle droids long enough for her to board the ship as well. 

“No can do sweetheart,” she smirks at me, although I see the streaks of tears she had cried just moments ago. “I can handle these two. Go in, take a left. Tell R2-D2 and C-3PO Carmilla has ordered them to help you get out of here.” 

She pushes me to urge me up the ramp. “When you get to your destination, tell R2 to play the secret message he has been holding onto!” Listening carefully, I block one last red beam from the blaster when the girl, who looks to be about the same age as me, closes her eyes and reaches out her hand sending the two battle droids backwards into the trees. We exchange a glance, and she seems more surprised than I am that she just launched two large droids through the air with nothing more than a wave of her hand. “Well… that was a kick…” she mumbles and despite everything I can’t help but smile at her response.

Giving her a quick nod, I take the opportunity to run into the ship trying to focus on the image of the mysterious girl’s face instead of the picture of the red lightsaber striking down my father, which I saw through my peripheral vision. 

The door starts to close behind me, and I turn left reaching a large control panel. Overwhelmed by all of the buttons and levers, I hover my hands over the controls and try to clear my mind as Master Yoda taught me for so many years. When I open my eyes I reach forward and quickly pull one of the levers and press a few buttons instinctively which seems to lift me up off of the ground, pausing momentarily I decide to grab one last lever and turn a dial, falling backwards as the vessel shoots off towards space and away from my home. 

Allowing the tears to fall freely from my eyes, I sob into my hands once I climb up into the captain’s chair feeling the emotions I had been suppressing during battle. 

“Oh my! R2! R2! Master Karnstein has not made it back to the ship.”

I jump from the chair, pulling out my lightsaber in the direction of the very proper sounding voice to find a man shaped droid encased in gold metal standing behind me, and a small R2 unit beeping frantically at his side.

“Ca—Carmilla told me to board the ship and take off…” I say trying to sound strong, but unable to hide the quivering in my voice. “She ordered someone named R2-D2 and C-3PO to help me get to Yavin 4.”

“Master Karnstein told you this?” The droid seems to be processing the new information. “Well then, hello. I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. Welcome to the Millennium Falcon. How may I be of service to you… umm… What is it that I should call you?”

“Hollis… Laura Hollis,” I answer, breathing a sigh of relief that the droid seems to be cooperating.

“Miss Laura if it is under the orders of Master Karnstein, R2-D2 and I would be happy to help you on your quest. How may we be of service? ” C-3PO says, R2 seeming to beep along in agreeance.

Turning off the lightsaber, I withdraw the weapon and attach it safely to my belt. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I start to explain, “I have been called to voyage to Yavin 4 to see a member of the Jedi Council by will of the Force, though I have very little flying experience and no idea how to actually get to that system…” I mumble beginning to feel hopeless about this mission.

“R2 why don’t you plug into the Falcon and tell Captain J.P. to take over on autopilot; I believe he will be more than capable of flying us to the Yavin system as per Miss. Hollis’ wishes.” C-3PO says to the small droid beeping another response and wheeling off. 

“Carmilla only mentioned you and R2-D2. I didn’t realize the captain had remained on the ship.”

“Oh no Miss. Hollis; Master Karnstein is the pilot of this ship, but on the occasions that she is unavailable to fly because she is doing maintenance or down in the gunner turret, she developed J.P. who can take over the ship on autopilot and perform basic evasive maneuvers when under attack.”

“I’m sorry, am I to understand that Carmilla is the pilot of this ship on a regular basis? She looks no older than me!” I practically yell. _Who is this girl…_

“Master Karnstein is now ten years of age. R2-D2 and myself were sent on a mission years ago by our previous Master Luke, to find Master Karnstein and serve under her until given further instruction.” C-3PO pauses as R2 comes rolling back into the cockpit beeping at the taller droid. 

“Wonderful!” C-3PO exclaims. “It seems that J.P. has taken over control of the Falcon and is more than capable of flying us to Yavin 4.”

Relief washes over me. “The Force must be on our side,” I say under my breath. 

“Now Miss. Hollis, would you like to tell R2 and myself about the events leading up to our meeting over a cup of tea, while I patch up that wound on your shoulder? You look like you could use some form of comfort.”

“Tea sounds lovely C-3PO,” I respond politely. I had completely forgotten about the wound until the droid had brought it up. “Though I am not sure you will believe the insanity of this story.”

“I must say Miss. Hollis, it takes quite a bit to surprise R2-D2 and myself now a days…” 

R2-D2 beeps and coos leaving me no choice but to smile down at the droid. 

“Yes R2, I believe it may be time for another adventure.” C-3PO responds to the beeping.

I sit down and start from the beginning as C-3PO begins boiling water.  
\-----------------------------------------  
**Carmilla’s POV**

“Dammit Will give it back!” I shout at my younger brother who has decided stealing my tools and pretending they are blasters is more important than letting me repair the hyperdrive, without which we cannot warp to light speed. 

“Carmilla why must you always shout at your brother?” I hear my mother ask from the cockpit. “It isn’t like he’s hurting anything. Odds are you won’t be able to fix the stupid thing anyway…” she mumbles and I feel my blood boil. 

This is how she always is, belittling me while siding with Will. I have fixed her jetpack and the Falcon more times over the years than I can count. Hell, I even installed an autopilot system that can take over when I am not able to fly because of the ridiculous situations she gets us in, and for what? Monetary rewards. 

The life of a bounty hunter while exciting, puts my brother at risk and even though he is a pain sometimes, I still love him. Greed has blinded my mother and one of these days she will die because of it, I just hope she doesn’t take us down in the process. 

“Mother, you plan on capturing a Jedi Knight. Don’t you think light speed could be useful in a situation like that?” I ask, trying to reason with her. 

She rolls her eyes and tells Will to give the tools back just to humor me and walks away. 

“Listen buddy, I’ll give it back as soon as I’m done okay, but for now why don’t you go play with R2,” I say as he hands me the wrench with a pout. 

“Fine, good luck fixing the hyper-thingy!” he laughs before running off. 

Turning back to the hyperdrive I feel my anger begin to bubble. My mother’s comments were small, but they are so consistent that I can’t help but have a short fuse when it comes to her. 

Lost in thought, I twist too hard and end up stripping one of the screws. Sitting upright and hitting my head off of the piping my all too familiar temper rears its ugly head and I throw the wrench across the hall cursing under my breath so Will can’t hear. 

I am exhausted from lack of sleep, which is making me more irritable than usual. For weeks I have had a bad feeling about this mission. Every night I have had nightmares of my mother dying, of dark shadows and a bright lights colliding, and an annoying humming sound in the background. It always ends the same way; I wake up in a cold sweat and my room is a mess, things thrown about, one night my dresser was completely knocked over. I stopped trying to explain things like this to mother years ago. She just laughed when I tried to tell her my dreams were becoming a reality; that things sometimes fell over when I was angry, or that I once choked a boy who punched Will in the face using nothing but my mind before a man’s voice snapped me out of it. She had a great time with that one, telling me that if that were true, I should be the one suiting up to collect our targets instead of her.

In my early childhood I would hear that man’s voice in the back of my mind, helping to keep me calm when I was angry. The voice was gentle, yet had this inexplicable power behind it. I found comfort and guidance in that voice, but over time a different man’s voice entered my mind. This voice was encouraging, constantly telling me how powerful I will become, how I will be able to command the respect of others and protect the ones I love unlike now, when my mother walks all over me and I can barely keep my brother out of harms way. 

I hide my face in my hands and close my eyes tightly trying to control my breathing and calm down. After the dreams, Mother and I had a huge fight about William and I joining her for this mission. It was my opinion that she should allow me to stay at the compound and watch my younger brother while she goes. Hunting pirates and crooks is one thing, but a Jedi Knight as powerful as Quinlan Vos is a different story entirely. Unfortunately, I am the best pilot on our home planet despite my age, even if Mother won’t admit it, so she insisted on dragging us along so I can fly us out of whatever reckless situation she gets herself into. 

Replaying the entire argument in my mind only increases my rage and I look around to see the toolbox rattling as if it hand a mind of its own. 

“Soon my child. Soon you will be where you belong, and will learn to channel that hatred and anger that comes to you so naturally. Your destiny will become clear to you Carmilla. Soon…” I hear the familiar man’s voice echo through my mind. 

“Master Karnstein,” I hear C-3PO say nervously, looking at the toolbox. 

“Yes 3PO,” I ask calmly, masking the feeling of unease taking over my body as we lower into the Degobah system.

“Miss. Lilith has requested your presence in the cockpit. It appears that the fog surrounding Degobah is too thick for J.P. to navigate safely.

“I’ll be right there,” I sigh.  
\-------------------------------  
“My glittering girl, so nice of you to join us,” my Mother says condescendingly. 

“Do you want me to land this hunk of junk or not?” I ask abruptly, which seems to shut her up for the moment. 

Though we can barely tolerate each other on a good day, when it comes time to work we actually make a surprisingly good team. “Disengage autopilot J.P. I can take over from here. R2, would you mind taking a look at that hyperdrive to see if you can get it in working condition in case we need to make a quick escape.” 

As always I am met with enthusiastic beeps as the droid wheels off, though at times he can be a bit eccentric R2-D2 is one of the best co-pilots a girl could ask for. When he and C-3PO showed up at the compound it was one of the best days of my life.

We enter the fog and I close my eyes for a moment, flying by feel more than sight. I like flying; it quiets my mind and allows me to focus on nothing but my surroundings.

My mother was born on Mandalore and came from a long line of bounty hunters from the Fett clan. Abandoned by her father, much like myself, she was raised by her mother Tara Karnstein, learning all she could in hopes of one day becoming a bounty hunter herself.

Turning to face my mother who is now wearing her Mandalorian armor I assemble a plan. “Once we hit fifty feet, climb out through the emergency exit on the roof. That is low enough to the ground that you should be able to see what you are doing. I will land next to his shelter and open the main door. Hopefully that will distract him long enough for you to fly down from behind and take your shot.”

“Got it,” she replies, checking her holster to make sure her blaster was secure. “The payday on this job will be huge. Maybe after this one we can take a little break; go and visit Coruscant or Naboo.”

“Sounds great,” I mutter as she turns for the exit. “And mom…” I add quickly, causing her to turn around. “Be safe out there.”

She smiles genuinely at me and moves to open the latch, “Take care of your brother.”

“We’re at 60 feet now,” I shout over the noise of the wind whipping through the open door. “Once you get out there, count to 10 and then jump.”

She nods once and climbs up onto the roof. Once I see the bright exhaust from her jetpack I slow my descent to give her enough time to orient herself in the fog, and get to her position.  
\--------------------------------------  
“Shit!” I curse under my breath, holding William tight to my side as we watch mother faceoff with the skilled Jedi Knight. He just launched a large log at Mother with nothing but a flick of his wrist. She managed to get her body out of the way, but the jetpack took a pretty serious hit sending her spiraling to the ground.

I know we shouldn’t be out here, we could watch just as easily from the cockpit, but something drew me outside, a weird warm tingling feeling almost the exact opposite of the white hot rage that morphs into cold when I start uncontrollably knocking things over with my mind. The warmth is refreshing and comforting, and even in this intense situation I feel completely in control in this moment, but that feeling is short lived. 

A dark figure drops from the sky, and I see an imperial fighter double back. A Storm Trooper is hanging from a rope and drops into the woods while the ship goes to find a clearing to land in I assume. 

The man dressed completely in black wields a red lightsaber. His strength practically radiates off of him, and I can’t fight the familiar cold feeling that starts to fill my body. That’s when it hits me… “It’s you…” I whisper to myself, pulling Will a bit closer to me. 

I can feel unease taking over my mind once more when my eyes are pulled to the forest, which is where I see her. The small girl is wearing a brown cloak, and her hood is raised to cover her face, but I can make out her long hair and a small braid falling over the right side of her face. She must be looking at me too because she moves her hood back further, revealing her determined eyes. As I look at her, I feel the cold start to leave my body and that sense of control returns to my mind. Despite the fact that she looks like she might be capable of killing someone right about now, I have this overwhelmingly satisfying feeling and I am inexplicably smiling, like I just ate a cupcake or some other sweet delicacy. 

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” My daydream is interrupted by a shrill shriek of pain from my younger brother who is now fighting his way out of my embrace and running towards our mother who is lying limp on the ground. 

Without hesitation I chase after him, wanting desperately to keep him away from the two men circling one another with their weapons drawn, removing their black cloaks. I drop to my knees beside William when I reach my mother’s dead body and cradle him in my arms as he weeps. In this moment I allow a few tears to fall, because even though she was selfish, greedy, neglectful, and has now probably gotten all of us killed, she is still my mother.

Sadness and rage flood my mind as I look towards the two men fighting. How badly I wish I could strike the Jedi Knight down for killing her, for putting my brother through this, for causing me this pain. Suddenly a tree falls separating the two warriors, and they both turn to look at me. The Jedi’s face is filled with concern, while the mysterious man’s expression is beaming with pride. As I look in his eyes, images flash through my mind of power, respect, and me wearing a black cloak holding a red lightsaber just like his. “Father…” I whisper and his smile grows as if he can somehow hear me. 

“I have come for you my child, just as I said I would,” I hear the man’s voice echo in my mind.

A shadow flies over the tree followed by a streak of blue and I realize that Quinlan jumped higher than humanly possible and flipped over the tree, and was now coming down in a ruthless attack in the direction of the dark man still staring proudly at me, who I am now certain is my father. 

“WATCH OUT!” Cold rage shoots through my body as I jump to my feet and reach out willing myself to get to him in time to somehow shield him from the blow of the blue lightsaber. Instead, the moment I raise my hand both men go air born and are knocked to the ground. While I successfully stopped the Jedi from reaching his target, I also threw my father. Both warriors climb to their feet and are back to circling one another. I can hear the man holding the red lightsaber laughing as they exchange words back and forth, too quiet for me to hear. 

My entire body has been enveloped in the powerful cold as I look back down over my mother’s body. A blaster fires behind me and my attention is drawn back to the forest. Instantly my eyes dart to the tree where the cupcake girl had been standing, but she was nowhere to be found.

I felt an inexplicable sense of panic at the idea of her possibly being hurt. “You cannot help her unless you clear your mind Carmilla…” a gentle man’s voice enters my thoughts and I immediately recognize it as the man from my early years. 

“Why should I believe you? You abandoned me,” I say harshly, never fully realizing how upset I was for the gentle man leaving me without his guidance and allowing me to become so angry.

“The Force is strong in our family. Your father has managed to push me out for many years, but I have always been with you. He is distracted which has presented this unexpected opportunity for us to communicate, so you must listen for I do not have much time.”

“What do I need to do?” I ask, my eyes scanning the treeline, hearing the blasts but still unable to locate their origin.

“Allow the warmth you felt earlier to guide your actions. I know the feeling is foreign, but that is the Force flowing through you. Let go of your anger and follow your instincts. You must help her escape. The fate of the galaxy depends on her survival! Another Force Ghost has reached her and given her instructions. Join her on this journey Carmilla. Have R2-D2 play the encoded message he has been storing once you reach your destination. Together you can bring a lasting peace to the galaxy.”

“I—I can’t leave William here alone! I can’t leave my father after just finding him.” 

“The decision is yours; follow your instincts. My time is up Carmilla, remember I will be with you every step of the way, even when there appears to be nothing. Go now, save her!”

As if on cue the small girl emerges from the woods wielding a bright green lightsaber, deflecting the blasts of three different battle droids with a ferocious grace that I never thought possible. She walks backwards towards the ship, and I see that her plan must have been to make a break of the ship all along. One of the droid’s arms fall to the ground when a red beam ricochets off of her lightsaber. 

“LAURA RUN!” I hear from behind me and a chill runs down my spine. I turn my head to find that the Jedi is now on his knees facing the small girl with a look on his face so filled with love, my hatred for him temporarily dissipated. If nothing else at least we agree that this girl is something special. 

Turning my attention back to her, I see that she is completely frozen in place as the droids continue to shoot. Their aim is truly abhorrent, but eventually I see one shot make direct contact with her shoulder, and she doesn’t even flinch. 

Deciding there is no other option, I run towards her trying to get her attention and snap her out of the state of shock she has fallen into. “GET OUT OF HERE CUPCAKE!” I shout as I close in on her, desperately wanting to shield her from the blasters. Finally her eyes leave the man who I can only assume is her father, and snap to me before returning to her defensive stance, and I finally release the breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. 

She continues to move backwards, each step carefully calculated between the timing of the droids attacks, but she stops again at the bottom of the platform leading up to the entrance of the ship. She blocks yet another shot as I run to her side, and suddenly I feel invincible. 

“Get in!” she shouts to me and the warm feeling must be radiating off of my body now, because I feel like I can shoot it out in a wave of energy if I want to.

“No can do sweetheart,” I smirk confidently. “I can handle these two. Go in, take a left. Tell R2-D2 and C-3PO Carmilla has ordered them to help you get out of here.” 

She gives me this irritatingly defiant look, so I give her a little shove to urge her up the ramp because time really is of the essence right now. “When you get to your destination, tell R2 to play the secret message he has been holding onto!” 

I hear another shot of the blaster fire off, and she blocks it without looking. I don’t think she even registers the fact that the shot was aimed directly at me. Turning back to face the battle droids I close my eyes and extend my hand, focusing on nothing but the cupcake girl’s presence as the warmth from my body felt as if it was flooding from my hand, leaving a tingling sensation spreading over my fingertips. 

My eyes widen when both droids go flying through the air. “Well… that was a kick…” I mumble, unsure of how else to respond once you have defied all laws of physics. She smiles at me, and the warmth continues to radiate from my body like an energy field. 

Finally she gives me one last nod and runs into the ship. I watch as the doors close behind her just as the dark man strikes down the kneeling Jedi from behind. His lifeless body lies there, only to disappear leaving nothing but a cloak and garments sitting on the ground. 

After a few moments the ship lifts up off of the ground, and relief washes over me like I have never experienced before. There is an awkward moment where the ship just hovers off the ground, while she is no doubt trying to find the thrusters, but eventually the Falcon takes off with haste.

Running back to Will’s side, I wrap my arm protectively around him as the man bends over to pick up the blue light saber and tucks it safely into his pocket. 

“Carmilla my child,” the man says as he approaches, and I feel William’s hand tighten around my arm. “I cannot express how happy I am to see you!”

“Are—are you my father?” I ask in a shy voice, feeling more vulnerable than ever before. 

“What do your feelings tell you?” he asks, stopping directly in front of Will and I, dropping to his knees so he can speak with us at eye level.

“Yes…” I whisper, afraid to be wrong at this point.

“Yes…” he answers in response, placing his hand covered in a black leather glove on my shoulder. “I am sorry it took me so long to find you. Your mother’s unpredictable lifestyle made it very difficult to track you.” He pauses and looks down, “And this must be your half-brother William.” He places his second hand on Will’s shoulder. “My dear boy there is no need to be afraid. You are safe now.”

I watch Will visibly relax as he wipes his tears away, “Wha—what about Mother?” he asks in a hoarse voice.

“Unfortunately there is nothing I can do for her now children. I apologize that I couldn’t arrive sooner, but alas it must have been the will of the Force. There are some things even I cannot control,” he pauses and sighs sadly looking down at my mother’s body. “Join me on my ship. I will care for you and your brother both,” he adds, giving our shoulders a firm squeeze. 

“You’ll take care of us?” Will asks, finally looking up to meet the dark man’s eyes. 

“Of course William. I can sense how much your sister loves you, and I swear to care for you to the best of my abilities.”

“What should we call you?” I ask, my childlike innocence coming through, a rare occurrence thanks to my upbringing up until this point.

“Well, eventually I would like for you to be able to call me Father, but for now why don’t you call me Kylo until you feel comfortable.”

I nod in agreement, reaching my free hand up and cupping it over the hand on my shoulder as he smiles kindly at us. 

“We are going to make a great team…” He says softly, though his words are laced with something I cannot quite place.  
\-------------------------------------  
Kylo had his troops help organize a traditional Mandalorian funeral, burning Mother in her traditional armor exactly as she would have wanted. After saying our final goodbyes, we board the ship and leave the Degobah system behind, starting on this new path that has been laid out before us.

Though I want nothing more than to leave the dark memories of Degobah behind me, there is one thing I wish to hold onto. The warmth I felt when I looked at the face of the cupcake girl… Laura I believe was the name the Jedi had shouted… Laura…

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it...  
> Find me @ posteritybitme.tumblr.com for any questions, concerns, or updates on progress.  
> 


End file.
